


Tell Me The Truth

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Devotion, Gen, Guidance from the Trickster, Nordic gods, Poetry, Worldbreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: Musings on how Loki shapes our lives
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tell Me The Truth

That tongue!

Yes...

That.

Tongue.

You know The One…

that Wicked Tongue

that Delicious Tongue

that ever-present

Silvertongue.

Sibilant Truths into your ear

All the Lies you need to hear

Bringing Chaos to your mind

First Mischievous and then Kind

He pares you right back from your Rind

And within you…

Within you…

The solution becomes Clear

That tongue!

Yes...

That.

Tongue.

You know The One…

that Wicked Tongue

that Delicious Tongue

that ever-present

Silvertongue.

The

Softest

Darkest

Velvet

Heart Conflicted

Destroyed,

now Guided

If only, If only...

He was here.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of action for months. It's hurt, I can tell you; knowing what I want to tell but unable to get it on paper.
> 
> There's nothing wrong with me, I'm simply in a far happier place than I used to be and like many people I find it easier to write when I need to get something off my chest or when I am sad or angry with the world.
> 
> However, I have an idea for a new Loki Origins story and, as I was mentally chewing over the plot, the first few lines of this popped into my mind's ear, almost as if my muse was affirming he was ready to be written about again and that he wanted me to open my heart and mind to him as I had before and that he understood that there would be times when he would appear... and when he would not.
> 
> I hope this finds you all in good health and spirits and many thanks for clicking on to see what good old Palefire73 has finally written!!!
> 
> Laterz, #Loki fans  
> Palefire73


End file.
